Talk:Winifred Burkle
article name I think we should move this back to Winifred Burkle. True she's known as Fred, but her name is almost never addressed as Fred Burkle. If we're doing her last name in the article title, which we should, I think it should be her real name with Fred as a redirect. What do other folks think? —Scott (talk) 22:43, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I would agree with this. "Winifred Burkle" is what it would actually say on her ID. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:01, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but "Alexander Harris" is what it would say on Xander's ID, but that's not really what he's known as in the show. The difference is that the name "Xander Harris" is used quite a lot whereas "Fred Burkle" isn't, which I think is the point Scott was trying to make? Maybe the article should just be titled "Fred", as with other nicknames like Oz and Lorne. She's most commonly known as Fred, not Winifred, it seems strange to me for that not be the title of her article in some way. Paul730 23:30, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hm, it's a weird thing, but I think it could help us figure out how to be consistant with naming articles. I figure Oz works for Oz because he's never called Daniel on the show. Xander Harris works instead of his full name because he's quite frequently referred to as such when people use his first and last name. IMO, Fred is too vague for an article name, especially when Winifred Burkle is far more commonly used in the series than Oz's full name. The most striking example that comes to mind is in "A Hole in the World" when Angel rallies the troups to save her and ends his speech, "I'm saying it anyway: Winifred Burkle." (And now I have goosebumps). —Scott (talk) 04:02, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Kind of late, and it's my first comment ever on this particular wiki, but it's my opinion, that the titles on people/character/whatever term the POV uses here pages, should be the formal name so to speak. In this case, it would be Winifred Burkle, with redirects (that already exist, I've used Winifred Burkle and got to Fed Burkle) using names like Fred, Fred Burkle, etc.. to redirect here. The same would go for Xander, etc...--Terran Officer 10:02, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree that there should be a consistent formal description for the individuals particular page, with links from other less-formal references on other pages. I.e. 'Oz' references on other pages direct to the page for 'Daniel Osbourne'. This particular decision is about drawing a line in the sand and going with it. I don't think this should be a numbers game, after all, one could argue that Angel's been referred to by a multitude of pastries (Lorney Tunes!) more than he's been called Liam.Hakatri 12:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC)Hakatri ::::For what it's worth, the episode I am watching now, where Weslesy Father shows up, she introduces herself as Winifred Burkle. As for there being lines, I suppose I can understand that, as far as Angel goes, thats the only name I ever knew him by... I suppose in certain case it should be done how the name is given often on the series. In her case though, much like others the formal, or real, name should be used. --Terran Officer 10:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I have to agree, proper names should be used in most cases (such as faith, her last neme is never mentioned in either show but her article is Faith Lehane). Characters such as angel and spike etc are most commonly addressed by nicknames, it would be ridiculous to call the articles liam or william because the average reader would have no idea who you were talking about. I definatly think thats fred's article should be moved to "Winifred Burkle" as it is her correct name and is infact used in the show on a number of occasions and in any formal setting. --Tim1423 10:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Indeed... I go for Winifred as well.--Gonzalo84 22:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Last Appearance The page was recently edited to show NFA as Fred's final appearance, though I believe technically her last appearance, AtF notwithstanding, should still be A Hole in the World. Illyria's imitations of Fred is still just that, an imitation. The last glimpse of the real Fred would have been the Shells flashbacks, though I think the former stands more accurate for chronology's sake, even though a lot of articles tend to do it the other way (Ex.: Darla's last appearance listed as TGIQ as opposed to Inside Out.) Though it may just be me. Episode Appearances Is it really nessesary to list every episode Fred appears in after her guest appearances in season 2 when Amy Acker is listed as a main character through seasons 3-5? P3nathan Yes it is. Its easier in case someone wants to access an episode article directly instead of searching.--Gonzalo84 20:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Cite Error Can someone fix the cite error, I would but I am not sure how citations on this wiki work.Reflections 11:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Is Fred alive or dead? Is Fred alive or dead? The page says Alive. Is that the case?Nerdygirl111 (talk) 02:16, April 7, 2015 (UTC)Nerdygirl111 : She's... Alive-ish? It's pretty unclear at this point whether she's been re-subsumed into non-existence by Illyria or whether she's an existing personality in the body being dominated by Illyria.--OzzMan (talk) 02:51, April 7, 2015 (UTC)